Moving In
by Captain Cobra Swan
Summary: Just a little fluff featuring Emma and Killian moving into their first place


**Finally publishing stuff again, yay! Here's some cute CS fluff inspired by a scene from the Blacklist, of all shows. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to Adam and Eddy!**

"I think that's all of it," David commented after he and Emma dragged what little furniture there was from her old place into her and Killian's new apartment. Everything was disassembled in order to fit into the pick-up, add to that the new things Mary-Margaret insisted on buying, and there was a lot of work ahead.

"Do you need any help getting things set up?" he asked.

"Not tonight. We're probably just going to put the mattress in our room and call it a night," Emma told her father. "We might need some help tomorrow though, followed by dinner at Granny's on us, of course."

"That sounds great, sweetheart. See you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah. Thanks for your help Dad," she smiled.

"Never a problem, Emma. Give us a call if you need anything else tonight." Emma promised she would, even though she knew that there were no plans to finish unpacking. That's what the weekend was for. She had finally taken a huge leap, for her at least, and moved in with her boyfriend. They deserved to enjoy their first night in their new home. Now if only Killian and Henry would get back from the store…

Just as Emma began to wonder where her boys could have gone, she heard the front door open.

"Mom, we're home!" Henry called, "and we have food!" The teenager and the pirate both tossed a few grocery bags up onto the counter as Emma emerged from the master bedroom. Henry rushed over to give Emma a hug after she appeared in the kitchen, while Killian stood by and patiently waited his turn.

"I see you and your father managed to get all the furniture out of the old place," Killian commented, sounding rather impressed.

"Yep. There wasn't a ton to begin with," Emma shrugged as she came up behind her pirate and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Also, we both know that the real fun is going to start when we have to put everything together."

"A project for tomorrow?"

"Oh yes."

"Speaking of tomorrow, when can I come get my room set up?" Henry asked.

"How about tomorrow night?" Emma suggested. "You can stay over if you want."

"Sounds great! Anyway, while I'd love to stay and help, Mom and Robin are probably waiting for me."

"You want me or Killian to walk you over?"

"Thanks, but I think I'll be able to make it a few blocks down the road by myself," Henry replied with a small chuckle.

Emma sometimes forgot that order had more or less been returned to Storybrooke and it was a sleepy, small town once again. Besides, Henry was 14 now. He didn't need her for everything. He said a final goodbye before he left; Emma locked the door behind him and turned to Killian.

"So, is it time you and I get settled?" he asked.

"If by that you mean get the bedroom set up as minimally as possible and order in food, then yes," Emma said. Killian just smiled in response.

"Do you remember which box all of those blankets and pillows ended up in?" Emma questioned as she dug around their belongings. She sure wished that she'd had the foresight to label the boxes well. As it was, the living room was filled with boxes and disassembled furniture. At least the mattress was already set up and there wouldn't be much else to do before morning.

"Can't say I'm entirely sure. Shall we just open all of the boxes until we find them?" Killian suggested.

"Fine," Emma rolled her eyes. It was moments like these that she missed having few possessions. After moving permanently back to Storybrooke, she had acquired quite a few new things. Add to that Killian's things and Henry's things…it was a bit to go through. One by one they started opening boxes until Emma stumbled upon the one that all their bedding had ended up in.

"Found it!" she smiled triumphantly. Within a matter of minutes, the box had been taken into the bedroom and the entire contents had found its way onto the mattress. Before considering themselves finished, a lamp and TV were brought into the room.

"Alright, so we have blankets and pillows, we have mood lighting, we have entertainment...anything else?"

"Not that I can think of, love. However, that box won't be necessary to entertain you tonight if I have anything to do with it," Killian said suggestively.

"I like the sound of that. However, food first. Chinese or pizza?"

"Hmmm…does Chinese sound alright to you, love?"

"Perfect." A few minutes later, Emma had ordered their usual and she and Killian were sprawled out on the mattress. The phone rang a while later, signaling the arrival of their meal.

"Can you get it?" Emma asked as she poked Killian's leg with her toes.

"Can't you do it?" he chuckled, reciprocating her gesture.

"Please?" In the end, Killian simply couldn't resist the pout. He made his way slowly of the mattress and went to answer the door.

"I can't believe we finally have our own place," Emma spoke up while they ate. "I guess I always imagined myself living alone, drifting wherever my work took me."

"I suppose I can say the same thing, though I imagined chasing down the crocodile for the rest of my days."

"Who could have ever anticipated this back at the beanstalk?" she said thoughtfully.

"I must say, even shortly after meeting you, I hoped something like this would happen, but I never in a million years imagined you'd reciprocate the feeling. Also, the fact I was working against you at the time didn't help matters any." Emma smiled, thinking back to that first moment they met.

"Which room will the lad be taking over?" Killian asked once they began discussing the arrangement of their new home.

"I talked about it with him the other day and he wants the room in the basement."

"How come?" He was surprised at this decision.

"He's a teenager now and I don't blame him for wanting some space to himself and he definitely liked the fact that the room is nearly the same size as our room. Plus, I was kind of thinking it might be a good idea to keep the other two bedrooms open," Emma explained. Before she could finish, Killian looked at her, wondering exactly _when_ she planned to put those extra bedrooms to use.

"Keep them open for the future, I mean," she quickly added. Even though she and Killian both wanted more kids, they wanted to wait a little while yet.

"I can see it now," Killian smiled to himself after a moment.

"Hm?"

"Well, someday in…well, hopefully the not-_too_-distant future, can't you see a little pirate or a little princess - or who knows, maybe more than one - running around the house? Coming into this very room at night after they have a bad dream, asking if they can sleep in Mum and Dad's room or popping in to jump on the bed since it's bigger than theirs, of course."

Emma had given some thought to the idea of a family with Killian someday; it was something she knew she wanted, though he seemed to have given the idea quite a bit more thought than she ever had.

"Keep talking," Emma encouraged. She loved imagining all of the scenarios Killian was describing to her.

"How about…it's Sunday morning and no one has to be at the sheriff's station. I can imagine getting woken up by our little lads or lasses coming and jumping in the bed and after getting up, we'll make some nice breakfast, maybe chocolate chip pancakes or something. There'll be hot chocolate and cinnamon, of course. The living room will have toys all over the floor and it'll be a mess, but that's something we'll worry about later because we'll be having so much fun playing with our children in that mess.

"And perhaps your parents will come over with Neal, who the kids would of course be close with. At the end of the day, getting the kids to bed would be a team effort because if they're as stubborn as we can be, they won't go to sleep without a fight. Once they finally do though, you and I will have some time to ourselves…it would be amazing, love," Killian concluded.

"You know, the more you talk about it, the better and better life with kids sounds. While I still want to wait a bit before we seriously think about trying for kids, we could always start practicing?"

**Hope you liked it - reviews are much appreciated :) **


End file.
